Blackthorne meets The Chameleon and Her Friends
by anonymousreader666
Summary: Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne. CMH exchange never happened. Gallagher Girls are the best, but will they meet better at Blackthorne? They are sophmores.  Disclaimer: I own nothing. Adopted by CaptainMeghanSparrow!
1. Chapter 1

**The exchange with Blackthorne never happened. Cammie is one of the best spies, even better that some adults. They are in their sophmore year and Josh never happened. Joe Solomon is Cammie's godfather.**

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

"Chameleon, Duchess, and Peacock, I chose you." My Covert Operations teacher and Godfather, Joe told me, and my best friends Bex and Macey. Even though he was my teacher I always call him Joe since he was also my Godfather. Mr. Solomon just didn't sound right. I have known him ever since I was a little kid, and we got really close when my dad went MIA. Now we're like brother and sister, but he has the power to give me detention.

Chameleon was my codename, Duchess is Bex, and Peacock is Macey. We were the best in our school; including my other best friend, Liz, but she wasn't on the Cove Ops Track. Instead she stuck with R the research track. Liz is really smart, Bex is really strong, Macey is our boy dictionary, and I'm a pavement artist. People call me the best, but I don't let it get to my head. I keep trying to improve, and take any chance I can get to do so.

We were at Roseville, the town nearest to our private school. My school is a little different from most; it's a school that trains girls to be spies. It's called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and there is another school like us called Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys. Only Bex, Macey, Liz, and I know that, and even we aren't supposed to, we found out by spying last year and even the teachers don't know that we know.

Right now we are on a mission; tail my mom, the Headmistress of our school and a former CIA agent for two hours at the town fair. Bex, Macey, and I were just chosen to participate in the mission while all the other sophomores observed our work.

"What is this, Pokémon?" **(A/N If you don't understand that reference then don't ask questions and let it pass. I'm not a Pokémon fan, but I couldn't help putting that in!) **Bex muttered, referring to his statement before. She made sure that only Macey and I heard. We quickly covered up our laughs by pretending to go into coughing fits. We stepped forward and received com units and cameras disguised as accessories.

"Well, let's get started! The moment that you have spotted your target I will start the timer. You will be trying to find out what she brush passes to someone who is disguised as a regular civilian. She is not aware that you are tailing her, but she will still be on guard. You must bring me the object at the end of your two hours. That is all; just remember, Do. Not. Be. Seen." Joe said, finally going into the details for our mission.

"Alright girls, let's go." I said. We all stepped out of the van and into the crowd of people.

"Let's split up, and search. When one of us finds her tell the others." I ordered the others. They quickly obliged, and I was left alone. I expertly blended into the crowds, becoming invisible to everyone around me. They don't call me the Chameleon for nothing. I wandered around, and seemed to be looking for a good ride to go on next, but really I was searching the sea of people for my mom.

After a few minutes I saw her, but I was still invisible to her. "I have eyes," I said into my com unit, while I put my cell phone to my ear so that it didn't look like I was talking to myself, "over by the cotton candy stand." I didn't wait to see if they were coming or not. I fixed all of my concentration on the task at hand; tailing my mom. I followed from a distance, using almost all of my pavement artist skills. I could tell that she was good, and I didn't want to fail.

* * *

><p>I had been following her for a while; ducking when needed, standing perfectly still when she looked my way, and blending in with different groups of teenagers so as not to look suspicious. Bex and Macey were doing okay. They had a few close calls, but if she suspected us she didn't let on. That's what I thought until I heard Macey's terrified voice over the com unit.<p>

"Shoot, I've been spotted! She's walking toward me! Ohhhhh, she's pissed!" Macey whispered.

"Don't give us away and stand strong. Do not give away that this is a Cove Ops Mission. Then she will know there are others." Bex managed to get out before I heard my mom's voice over Macey's com unit.

"Macey McHenry, what do you think you are doing out of Gallagher?" My mom asked, obviously fuming. I was watching from a distance because I had to keep an eye on my mom, but not be seen like Macey.

"I plea the Fifth!" Macey immediately responded. **( A/N For all of the people who don't live in the US, The Fifth Amendment**** imposes restrictions on the government's prosecution of persons accused crimes.)**

"You can't plea the Fifth! You aren't arrested!" My mom said exasperatedly.

"I don't care! I plea the Fifth!" Macey persisted.

"Go back to Gallagher now! If I find that you didn't run the whole way back then you will be very sorry! Go!" My mom growled. I could tell that she was shaken up at the fact of Macey being there. They were still in my line of sight, so I saw everything. Macey turned around and sprinted away from the sight towards Gallagher. It was about a two mile run, but to us Gallagher Girls it was nothing.

My mom was pretty paranoid after that, and that's how she spotted Bex. Bex had been talking to a bunch of guys trying to draw attention to herself in order to impress them. It's just too bad that she drew my mom's attention too. She did almost the exact same thing to Bex that she did to Macey.

After that she was still paranoid, but not as much. I suppose she didn't think Liz was there because she would have seen Liz by now, and she probably thought she would be able to spot her own daughter in this crowd if I were here. However, she couldn't have been more wrong on the latter.

I followed her for twenty more minutes, and was coming to the end point. I was still using everything I knew, but I was starting to grow worried that I missed the brush pass. My two hour deadline would come in ten minutes and I haven't caught anything suspicious.

Suddenly my mom grew very relaxed. She almost seemed to become invisible because of how well she blended in. I knew instantly that she was taking this extra precaution because the person that was coming for the brush pass was drawing nearer.

I watched their reflection through a mirror while I pretended to be looking at the menu for the snack bar. It happened perfectly, so perfectly that I almost missed it. Almost. The man was wearing a plaid button down shirt and worn out jeans. After the pass was complete I walked up to the man and "accidentally" bumped into him. For the few seconds that we made contact I expertly picked his pocket. All I felt in his pocket was a piece of paper, so I took it.

"Sorry." I muttered, as I tried to come off as a shy teenager.

"That's okay, miss." He replied in a formal manner. I gave him a strange look that most teenagers have mastered. It said why-do-you-always-talk-in-a-formal-voice-where-is-the-fun-in-that. He shook his head slightly, as if asking himself what was wrong with teenagers these days. I shrugged it off and continued to follow my mom from a safe distance. The man would realize that he didn't have the paper, but by then I would be long gone. I also doubted that he would suspect a regular, rude teenager.

* * *

><p>Once my two hours were up I made my way back to the van. When I got there I saw Bex and Macey standing there all alone. "Hey." Macey mumbled.<p>

"What happened? Where's the van? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They left us to go back to Gallagher." Bex answered.

"Why?" I asked. I was completely dumbstruck at this point.

"They left because we," Macey started, then began motioning to Bex and her, "Got caught."

"He counts it as a failure for all of us because you 'Let it happen'. How stupid is that? You got what we needed! That was all that was important! But not to Mr. High-Expectations!" Bex exclaimed, while visibly fuming.

"Well let's go back to Gallagher. There is no point waiting here for nothing." I pointed out. Without another word we began to jog back to Gallagher.

I wasn't surprised with the failure. Joe gives it out at every pop quiz like this whenever at least one girl gets caught. I'm the only girl that hasn't been caught actually, but I still get a big, fat F. I wanted to get mad at him, but since he's my Godfather I had a feeling that talking behind his back would be 'frowned upon'.

* * *

><p>We reached Gallagher in 9 minutes, 32 seconds according to my internal clock. We went up to our room to go complain about our score to Liz, but when we got there we saw a note taped to the door. It said:<p>

All Girls,

You are to meet me, in the Grand Hall at nine am the day after tomorrow. Be packed for the whole year, and make sure to pack lightly *cough cough Macey cough cough* because you will have to be able to carry them. I will answer no questions so do not ask them. You are excused from your classes tomorrow and you are to spend the whole day packing. Be efficient about it because complaining will not be accepted. Before we go to our destination we will be going on a mission, so wear appropriate clothes for blending in.

Your Teacher,

Solomon

We had a million questions, but first we had to find Liz. We hoped she would have answers, and sure enough when we opened the door she was typing furiously at her laptop.

"We need details Liz! What do you have for us?" Bex asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! This trip isn't recorded anywhere. The only people who would know about it at this school are Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon." Liz said in an outraged voice.

"Well, you know how we're going to find out information then, don't you?" Macey asked mischievously.

I said no, but Liz and Bex said yes. I looked at them confused.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously, because now they all had mischievous grins on their faces now.

"You have to spy on your mom of course!" Bex exclaimed, completely shocked that I hadn't realized before.

"No way, I'm not doing that again!" I immediately replied. I had found a passageway into her office a few years ago, but I felt guilty using it to spy on my own mom.

"You have to Cammie! Don't you want to find out what's going on?" Macey asked.

I contemplated my options, but finally agreed to the plan.

"Give me something black to wear, but not a lot of clothing because if something happens and I get stuck in a heating shaft again I don't want to be too hot." I said reluctantly. The three of them all began to bustle around, trying to find something perfect.

* * *

><p>Once I was ready I duct taped a recorder to my shirt and slipped into the air shaft in the ceiling of our room. I quickly began to work my way to the entrance to the passageway. After a few minutes I reached it and soundlessly slipped down to the ground and crept into the hidden passage.<p>

It didn't take me long to reach my mom's office, and when I did I heard Mr. Solomon's voice. I switched on the recorder so that I could replay it to Macey, Liz, and Bex when I got back.

"Are you sure none of the girls could be spying on us right now? Your daughter and her friends are pretty sneaky." Joe nervously asked.

"I'm positive. I have cameras posted outside my door and no one is out there, also I know that all the girls will be in their rooms talking about what they think they are going to be doing in two days." My mom assured him.

"Alright, down to business. The girls are going to be spotting the boys from Blackthorne for the mission, and then are going to stay at Blackthorne for the rest of the year. Correct?" Joe summed up all of the questions we had before in one sentence. Jackpot!

"Correct." My mom answered, not at all as fazed as I was.

"They will be going to New York City for the mission, and they will be trying to spot the boys in the crowd of NYC. The boys will be doing the same to the girls. The girls will not be told about Blackthorne until they are outside the building in the van. The boys have not been told about Gallagher. Well they know about Cammie, but they only know her by 'The Chameleon', and they don't even know that she is a girl. All of them think that she is a guy, and some even think that she is a legend to get them to work harder." Joe continued. The last few sentences he said with a prideful tone.

"Yes." My mom confirmed with the same tone.

"The boys know me, so they will not think my presence at the mission is shocking. I will be listening to the different sides, boys and girls, in order to know what everyone is planning. When the boys spot a girl they describe her to me, and then I tell the girl to go back to the van because she was compromised and vice versa for the boys. That's everything, right?" Joe finished.

"Yes that is everything. You may go now, Joe. Remember not to give anything away and to check your air shaft periodically for snooping girls." My mom said dismissing him.

"Hold on, one last thing, Rachel. This evening, the girls were on a Cove Ops assignment. Who did you spot and how easy was it? I want to know if the girls are improving. They began following you at 8:30pm." Joe said.

"That explains a lot. Well it took me an hour and thirty to find them both. They were pretty good, but Macey and Bex need to focus a bit more." My mom reflected. I felt a surge of happiness when I realized that she never spotted me.

"Bex and Macey?" Joe asked, obviously savoring my mom's failure.

"Yes, Bex and Macey! That's what I said." My mom said impatiently.

"You missed one." Joe said in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" My mom asked shocked.

"Your daughter, The Camster." Joe said with a satisfied grin. The Camster was a nickname he had given me when I was four years old. He only uses it when he is especially proud of me. He made it after I successfully tailed my dad for four hours in the mall just to find out what he was getting me for Christmas. My dad was a pavement artist himself, and he was the best at the CIA. When I was seven he went MIA, but I don't let it bother me. When someone teases me about my dad I don't go off crying; I knock 'em unconscious.

"I lost to my own daughter! Well you better call Steve he'll want to tell the boys tomorrow night!" My mom said with a laugh.

"I'll get right on that." Joe said, and then he turned around and disappeared through the door.

Once I was sure he was gone and that my mom was occupied with her work, I turned around and left back through the passage. As I went I switched the recorder off and put on a triumphant grin. I was extra careful about getting back to my room. The worst thing a spy can do is get overly cocky.

* * *

><p>"Did you get any info?" Bex instantly asked me once I was in the room again. I wordlessly handed over the recorder.<p>

After they were done listening they sat there for a few minutes.

"The Blackthorne students get told about all of your experiences!" They said in unison after everything was digested. I jumped back with shock.

"Yeah, so? That's not important right now. What do you think of the rest?" I asked once I recovered from the shock.

"I think that we should sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow when we are all well rested. I am going to fall asleep soon, even if we keep talking." Liz stated logically. We all immediately agreed. Even though my mind was swarming with questions, I instantly fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading this, now please review. I will try to post soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing; keep it up. You have no idea how happy I get when I see that people have reviewed! Thank you for your support!**

Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

"Cammie, you have five seconds to get up or I'm going to make you." Bex threatened me. I just pulled my covers up over my head trying to block out her words. The next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Bex, why is Cammie on the ground?" Joe asked from the doorway. I didn't bother looking up at him.

"She's on the ground because she's a lazy bum." Bex replied simply.

"I see. Well, I just came to see how the packing is going and to ask if you got the piece of paper from last night." Joe explained.

"It's under my pillow." I responded, but my voice was muffled because I was still on the ground with my covers wrapped around me.

"Found it!" Liz said excitedly. I hadn't realized that she was in here, but now that I think back I did hear her fingers typing away on her computer.

"Thank you Liz, please hand it to me." Joe said pleasantly.

"What does it say?" Liz asked after a few seconds. I knew that she had given it to Joe, but I taught my girls better than that.

I'd bet anything that they had already read it and had been working on analyzing it. That must be why they wanted me up; they needed help. I had a strict rule about no one waking me up before 9am when we didn't have classes.

"That's confidential Miss Sutton." Joe answered. I couldn't hold back my scoff when I heard that reply. I finally stood up from the floor because it was getting really uncomfortable.

"Okay, bye Joey." I said.

"What, no questions?" Joe innocently asked.

"Why give you the satisfaction of saying that it's 'confidential'" I responded hotly. I was really cranky in the morning and I think Joe was just catching on to that fact. He already knew of course, but he probably assumed I had grown out of it. He turned around and left, holding the paper tightly in his hand.

"So," I yawned, "What did you find out?"

"It was in code, and we need your help with it." Liz explained. I looked around and saw Macey step out of the bathroom. She was dressed in comfy sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt.

I immediately got jealous so I said, "I'll help once I shower and change." I didn't give them a chance to respond because I was already in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When I was ready to get down to business I sat down at Liz's laptop where the information was typed. "Liz, how did you not solve this?" I asked, completely shocked.<p>

"I've never seen anything like it!" Liz said indignantly. I could tell that she was offended by my comment so I apologized. I was trying to remember where I had learned this formula.

"Now I remember where I learned it! My mom taught it to me a few years ago on a rainy day. I guess she thought I had forgotten." I said excitedly. I decoded it really quickly, but what I read shocked me.

"It's to someone named Steve. That's the name my mom said last night when she was talking about Blackthorne. Isn't that their headmaster? I can't really remember, but I think it is. We found out last year, didn't we?" I asked once I had the decoded copy in front of me.

"Yeah, I think it is." Macey agreed with me.

"Okay, it says:

Steve,

The girls are coming in two days. Bring the sophomore boys with you to NYC for the mission. There will be eight girls coming, so bring eight of your boys to the mission. The girls will make their appearance at dinner that night at Blackthorne. Joe will be running the mission and you will wait in the van for the compromised boys to come back. He thinks that since he attended Blackthorne when he was a kid the other boys won't think it's weird that he's there, and I have to agree.

Do not tell them that the Chameleon is Cammie; that is for later on. Bring your top eight boys to the mission; I want my girls to have a challenge. Be there at 1pm and let the boys out when Joe tells you. Don't warn the boys about the girls in any way; we will do the same to the girls. If you have any questions call me.

-Rachael

That gives us a lot of information. Here's the plan for today; we are going to have a quick breakfast out of our stash so we don't lose time. Then Macey will pack for us while Liz, Bex, and I break into the Blackthorne file in the CIA. Understood?" I ordered. There were three confirmations, so I dropped down to the floor.

There was a lose floorboard in our room that we may or may not have loosened ourselves for a secret hiding spot, but that doesn't matter. We hide food down there so that when we are in a rush we don't have to go to the Grand Hall. I grabbed a Froot Loops cup and tossed Macey Cherrios, Bex got Fruity Pebbles, and Liz got Trix. We aren't very healthy when it comes to our secret stash, but we need food that won't spoil. We finished eating in three minutes and then we got straight to work.

Macey got all of our suitcases out and began going through the tedious work of folding clothes. I saw her pack all fashionable clothes, but most of them were black. This was because we always wear black when we spy on people, and since we are always spying on people it has become a color that we all usually wear. I approved of the clothes she was packing me so I left her alone.

"Liz, how are we doing?" Bex asked her. She was typing furiously at her computer with me and Bex looking over her shoulder. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to be interrupted. Bex and I watched her silently for a few minutes. She finally relaxed her hands and turned to look at us.

"We're in the CIA, but the Blackthorne file is so highly protected that I'm going to need both of your help. Grab your laptops and sync them with mine." Liz ordered us. We both complied, and soon we were ready for some hacking.

"Plan 18 for this job." Liz grimly said.

Bex and I glanced at each other. Plan 18 was the most covert and difficult of all of the hacking plans we've made up in our free time. The school only teaches us up to Plan 5, and even that one was hard to master. We quickly recovered and set up our hands to begin our job.

"Macey, you're going to have to cover for us if anyone comes. This is going to take awhile." I said to Macey, but I didn't wait for her response. I gave Liz the signal to begin typing.

* * *

><p>It took a good three hours before we were past their firewall. Macey was just finishing packing for all of us. The three of us were sweating profusely from the strenuous focus we had committed to. We had to try extra hard not to be detected by anyone.<p>

Liz quickly copied everything in the file and pasted it onto an account on her computer. Bex and I were already working on getting out of the Blackthorne file undetected, but also sealing the firewall the same way so that no one would ever know that we ever broke in. **(A/N I don't really know how to hack, so I'm sorry if I use the wrong vocabulary.)**

"What did you find?" Macey asked once we were all successfully out of the CIA.

"A lot, come see for yourself." Liz responded.

We spent basically the rest of the day reading all about Blackthorne. I read all of the information written in Joe's folder, and there was a lot on it. Joe had been a busy boy when he attended Blackthorne. He was the top student the whole time, but in some of his mission he had some pretty embarrassing moments. One time when he was following a target down an alley a stray cat came up and attacked him. He had to have twenty-nine stitches from all of the claw marks. On his first mission he was supposed to be following one of the teachers and when he spotted the teacher he went up to him and said "Yes, I found you! Now pretend you never saw me so that I can tail you, Okay?"

These stories kept me occupied for a good hour, but sadly after a while he began to become a good spy. It began to show all of his achievements, so I skimmed those; then moved on.

When we were finally done reading about their security, cover story history, teachers, and other important facts it was already five pm.

"We have to go to dinner in an hour, so let's check who the top eight boys in the sophomore year are. Then we can delete all of this so that no one will ever know we read it." I whispered. It had been so silent for so long that it felt right to whisper.

"The boy's names are Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Jason Perckert, Hanson McBeth, Chris Sinter, Patrick Rothburg, and Ryan Pillax. There aren't any pictures, but there is their life story." Liz exclaimed. After we had studied every boy and memorized everything about them we deleted any traces of the file.

"Come on guys, I'm starving!" Bex yelled. We all laughed at her eagerness, but followed her out anyway.

We spent most of dinner in silence as we processed everything that we had read for the last few hours.

"Why are you guys so quiet? Cat got your tongue?" Joe joked. He had walked up to us once he realized how noiseless we were being.

"No." I responded. I really wanted to make a reference to the mission that he went on where the cat attacked him, but I had to restrain myself. If I did say it then he would know we saw his file in Blackthorne, and we weren't supposed to even know about Blackthorne yet.

"See you tomorrow, Joe. We have to go finish packing." I said. We all got up and walked back to our room.

That evening we sat on our beds in silence; still thinking over everything we had found out. It wasn't until about 9pm that Macey spoke.

"Bourne Ultimatum or Mission Impossible 3?" She asked.

"Both." We all immediately responded.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm going to post really soon. I just thought that since this part was so long I had to break up Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz finding all the information and the mission.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

I awoke to the sound of Bex, Macey, and Liz moving around our room. I joined them once I remembered that we were supposed to leave today. We all had an unspoken agreement; get ready as fast as possible so that we weren't late. We moved groggily, but efficiently.

I took a shower, but when I got out I found Macey, Bex, and Liz grinning at me. Macey had her make-up kit with her, Bex had a hair curler, and Liz had an outfit that I was sure wouldn't be as comfortable as my jeans and baggy sweatshirt.

When I realized their intentions I immediately began to protest. They just shook their heads in unison. It was a pretty creepy sight because they were still grinning.

I began to calculate possible exits, and luckily I found one. I faked running for the door, but instead ran and jumped out the window. I grabbed onto the sill and began to scoot my way over to the other girl's window. Eva, Tina, Mick, and Anna were going with us, so I knew they would be awake.

When I got to their window I opened it and climbed in. I paid no attention to the weird looks I got from the other girls and left through the door very quietly. I knew Macey, Bex, and Liz would realize what I did in exactly 3 seconds so I began sprinting down the hallway. I heard pounding feet behind me, but I just went faster.

As I entered the Great Hall I ran over to Joe, who was waiting for the girls so that we could leave, and hid behind his back.

"Oh, Cammie dear," Bex said in a sing song voice, "Where have you gone?" Bex was the only one that could keep up with me, so the others must have stayed in the room.

"You can't make me go back up there Bex. I am not going to get mummified." I said. I had just remembered that Joe was there, and realized I could use that to my advantage.

"I'm sure you want to be ready for everything. Come back upstairs so we can make you look presentable." Bex said. She had obviously realized that Joe was there too.

"Joe, do I have to put on makeup, have my hair done, and dress in a fancy outfit for our mission?" I asked. I knew that he wouldn't want me to do all of that because we would be meeting a bunch of boys. Sometimes an overprotective godfather comes in handy.

"No, you don't have to do all of that. You are fine the way you are; actually you might want to put on a pair of baggy sweatpants too." Joe instantly responded. I put on a small victorious smile.

"That's okay Joe. I'm good the way I am. Bex, would you be kind as to bring my bags down? I don't trust you three to leave me alone." I addressed first Joe, and then Bex. I said it in the sweetest voice I could. Bex saw right through it, but Joe was too relieved about the fact that I wouldn't be putting on makeup to detect it.

After about ten minutes all of the girls were there and Bex and Liz had brought all of my things down together. Macey had so many bags she could barely make it on her own. When everyone was present we all filed into the helicopter that had been waiting for us outside.

When we got into the helicopter Joe pulled out blindfolds from the duffel bag he was carrying. A few girls began to protest, but I made my comment heard over everyone else.

"Come on Joey, what if we want to sight see?" I asked innocently. He paused for a second, calculating the chances that I was referring to the fact that we were going to New York City. He soon ruled it as a coincidence; idiot.

Once we had been in the helicopter for about an hour and a half I decided to hint to Joe again.

"Joe these blindfolds are really annoying. The blackness is really getting to me. It's a pain in the butt, sort of like a thorn. Yes, black=thorn! Don't you think so Bex?" I said. I was being really obvious to annoy him more; it's just too bad I couldn't see his expression.

"Oh yes, I completely agree." Bex said mischievously.

"Yes, but the thorn hasn't come yet. I think it will come a little later, don't you think so Liz?" I continued while keeping an innocent look on my face. I knew that Joe had caught on to how much we knew, but I didn't let him think I was toying with him if he didn't realize yet; which I highly doubted.

"I think so too. We aren't at the thorn part yet, but in a few hours we might be there." Liz said, instantly catching on to the game.

"Yes, soon we will be at that point. Joey, can we just take them off for a few minutes. It's not like we are going to some famous place like Los Angeles or Chicago or even New York City. Wouldn't it be crazy if we went to a place as famous as New York City, Macey?" I asked, keeping up my blank face.

"That would be absolutely preposterous, Cam." Macey responded with the same mischievous tone.

"Well Joe, can we take them off?" I asked him.

"No, that won't be necessary. We're almost there. When we land you may take them off." Joe responded a little distracted. I knew he was trying to figure out how we found everything out so fast.

"Okay." I said in a fake cheerful voice. I finally allowed a smile to appear on my face. My goal wasn't to really get the blindfold off; it was just to let Joe have an idea of how much we knew.

I felt us begin to descend. As soon as I felt the copter touch down on the ground I ripped off my blindfold along with the other girls.

"Where are we Joey?" I innocently asked.

"New York City." Joe grumbled.

"That's most peculiar, isn't it? That is the exact same city I guessed we were _not_ in. Don't you think that's weird Joey?" I teased him.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

The girls that weren't my roommates were really confused, but they brushed it off the moment they processed that we were in New York. They began to whisper to each other, but I zoned them out.

"So what's our mission Joe?" I 'curiously' asked.

"You are to be trying to spot other spies in the crowds of New York City. They can be anyone and look like anyone. It will be difficult, so I expect you to be trying hard. Their mission is to spot you girls, so be on your toes. There are eight of them, and eight of you. You will all have com units and cameras that I will be listening to. You are to stay in this five block radius so that you won't get too far from everyone. You have five minutes to plan; then you will be released into the City. I will step outside so that I don't know it; I want to be surprised." Joe explained. Then he stepped outside of the van so that we had privacy to plan.

"Liz, you will be going into the nearest coffee shop to set up your laptop. You will then hack into their com units and relay everything to us. You have to stay on guard, but keep away from the window and don't let anyone see your screen. They probably have a tech-y too so you have to make sure you aren't traced and that we can't be hacked. Put your phone to your ear when you relay info to us so that it doesn't look like you are talking to yourself.

Everyone else has to split up into pairs and keep your eyes peeled. Don't come off to obvious, but never let your guard down. I will be going alone so that there is an even number. Do you guys have any questions on the plan?" I ordered everyone. No one had any questions so we called Joe back in.

"Here are you cameras and com units. Good Luck girls." Joe dismissed us.

They all split off into their pairs, but I didn't wait to see how they were doing. I blended into the crowd and did what I do best; become invisible.

I followed the crowd for a few minutes, but it wasn't long before I got bored. I went over to one of the stands where a man was illegally selling fake purses. I pretended to be shopping, but really I was scoping the perimeter.

I spotted a teenage boy looking over his shoulder while talking to 'himself'. I knew at once that he was a spy, so I read his lips. He was saying something about being suspicious about a girl in a green shirt and jeans and a girl in a hot pink dress. I realized that he was talking about Anna and Tina so I took out my phone.

"I have to call my friend and see if she would want one too." I told the salesman. I pretended to type a number, and then began to talk into my com unit.

"Red, orange, and yellow plaid button down shirt, khaki pants, brown, short hair, brown eyes, blue sneakers." I said at once. I covered my mouth by pretending to scratch my cheek so that anyone looking wouldn't be able to read my lips.

"Correct." Joe stated.

"Liz, what do you have?" I then asked Liz.

"I'm almost in;" She began, "Got it! Okay one is saying that there is a girl near him that looks like an Egyptian Goddess. Bex look around!"

"I see him, black, short hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, green shirt." Bex reported.

"Correct." Joe said.

"Sorry, but I think don't think I need a new purse and neither does my friend. Bye." I dismissed myself from the salesman so I could really get down to business. I stuck to the side of the road now so that I could see everyone on the other side as well as my side of the road.

"Mick and Eva, you have been compromised. Please come back to the van." Joe said.

I kept my face expressionless, but was fuming on the inside. These boys got some of my girls, and that wasn't acceptable.

I went into auto drive, while using all of my techniques to stay invisible. I caught five boys in the next five minutes. Liz said that I had taken out their tech-y because the com units had stopped being hacked, but I didn't pay much attention. I had one more boy, and I was determined that he wouldn't escape.

"Tina and Anna, you have been compromised. Please come back to the van." Joe said.

I calmed myself down in an instant, and I didn't let anything show on my face.

I think I saw the last boy; he had green eyes and brown hair. Pretty buff, but I could easily take him. I was really bored, even if this whole mission had only taken about fifteen minutes.

"Joe, he has green eyes, brown hair, blue jeans, and a plaid shirt. Before you report him compromised can I tail him? I want some fun in this. Just tell the other girls to go back to the van. This one looks like he actually knows what he's doing and I need to polish off my skills. Please can I?" I pleaded with Joe.

"Sure, but don't be seen. It would be embarrassing if you did." Joe said with a chuckle.

"When am I ever seen?" I asked him.

"Just go." He responded.

I hadn't really waited for permission; I was already off. He was pretty good, but I was much better. He would talk into his com unit a little, but I always caught him, read his lips, and relayed exactly what he had said back to Joe.

"Chameleon, come back to the van. You've had your fun." Joe told me after an hour. I could hear the girl's laughter in the background so I knew he had told them and was keeping them posted.

"Okay, I'll come back, but first I have a question. What would you do to me if I went up to Zach and began to talk with him? I want to see how much I can get out of him." I asked. I really wanted to do this to see how good I really was, and Joe knew that.

"How do you know his name?" Joe asked me. I mentally cursed myself. Of course I had used process of elimination to find out his name because he had talked to all the other seven boys in his com unit, but I forgot that Joe didn't know exactly how much my friends and I had found out.

"That's completely unimportant." I smoothly replied.

"We will talk about that later. As for going up to Zach; that's a no." Joe said sternly.

"Too late." I responded in a sing-song voice. I didn't turn off my com unit because that would be suicide in the middle of a mission, but I didn't listen to Joe's protests.

I saw Zach walk into a coffee shop, so I followed, but slipped into the bathroom. I took out my emergency wig that I always kept in my bag and my makeup kit. I had completely changed my appearance in three minutes flat.

I walked back out of the bathroom and stood in line for a coffee. If I wanted to blend in then I had to have a cup of coffee with me. When I had paid for it I approached Zach.

"Hi, I'm Casey, who are you?" I asked him, while managing to talk with a flawless southern accent in the process. He seemed uncomfortable, but I pretended not to notice.

"Um, I'm Ted." He responded awkwardly.

"That's a cool name! Casey is a pretty boring one. So, tell me about yourself Ted. I'm from Texas, but I'd like to live in the north; like Maine." I said with fake enthusiasm. I purposely gave him the Maine thing because Blackthorne is in Maine, so he could relate to 'me', and in the process become more comfortable.

"I live in Maine! It's pretty boring up there in the middle of nowhere." He said, eagerly taking the relation.

"Why do you live in the middle of nowhere? My friend lives in Maine, but she's in one of the cities." I said casually. I also noticed him discreetly checking behind him for a spy. I would mention it later when it became more noticeable.

"My private school, Blackthorne, isn't near anything. We all like our privacy there." He said, I could tell he was trying to act casual, but he was epically failing.

"That's cool. Hey, why do you keep looking over your shoulder? Are you expecting someone?" I asked.

"Uhh, no. How did you notice that, usually people don't notice my fidgeting." He replied suspiciously.

"I notice a lot of things. That's why I love this city so much. There are so many different details to notice, and the people are hilarious when they don't think people are watching them." I said innocently.

"You'd do well at Blackthorne, but it's an all boy school. What things have you noticed so far?" Zach asked curiously.

"One example is that there is this one teenage girl that has stayed in this five block radius, I think she keeps pacing back and forth, and she talks to herself all the time. I've observed this because I've been forced to stay in this five block radius because my mom doesn't trust me. She is such a control freak, but that isn't important. Now that I think about it she was always looking over her shoulder too! Do you guys know each other?" I talked a lot, but kept the innocent southern accent. I knew that wondering if they knew each other was stupid, but I needed to give him a reason for me to keep talking so I could unravel my plan.

"Yeah, maybe," Zach said, now sitting alert on his chair, "What did she look like?"

"She had short, brown hair, green eyes, a plaid shirt, and blue jeans. On her bag were the initials ZG." I said, while putting on a thoughtful expression. I just fed him his own description to see what he did. I thought that I might have over done it with the initials, but he just ate it all up. He must have been really desperate to find one of us girls.

"That might be her. Just give me a second; I have to make a call." Zach said eagerly. I smirked on the inside, but did let my real feelings show.

He walked away and began muttering to 'himself'.

"Amateur." I muttered to myself, not moving my lips at all. It was directed towards Joe, but I couldn't tell if he heard it because he was probably paying too much attention to Zach.

"Zach, you do realize that you just described yourself don't you?" I heard Joe's voice over my com unit, but he was also talking to Zach. I took this as my cue to leave, so I slipped into the bathroom to undo my disguise.

"So, Joey, how did I do?" I asked Joe once I was clear of the coffee shop.

"I just notified him that he was compromised. Come back to the van; we haven't moved yet." Joe said.

I stayed on guard as I walked because it was just like Joe to call in an extra challenge for me because I disobeyed his instructions.

Sure enough on my way back I saw three adults who were supposed to be looking for me. I saw them talking into com units and looking through the crowds. They were so obvious that I was really disappointed.

"Wow Joe, is that the best you could get to go up against me?" I asked him in my com unit.

"What do you mean Cammie?" Joe asked me, but he sounded a little sad that I wasn't caught by them. If I wasn't The Chameleon then I would have never picked up on it, but I did.

"One has a black leather jacket, female, green eyes, brown hair, and is skinny. Another has a blue windbreaker, male, blue eyes, buff, blonde hair. The other has a purple shirt, male, dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes." I rallied off.

"Alright, you got them." Joe mumbled.

"Did they see me?" I asked. I knew the answer, but I wanted him to admit it.

"No Cammie, they never saw you!" Joe reluctantly said.

"That's good. I'll be there in a second." I said.

I stepped into the van, but was immediately tacked by hugs.

"Cammie, that was amazing! You made him look like a complete idiot! He must be feeling so stupid right now!" Macey yelled at me.

I thanked everyone who shouted complements at me while I slowly made my way to the back of the van where Joe is sitting.

"What do you think Joey? Did I do well?" I teased him. When he didn't respond I decided to have even more fun.

"Cat got your tongue Joe? Or maybe the cat pounced on you and clawed you up so much that you had to get twenty-nine stitches?" I suggested. His eyes widened and he had a mortified expression on his face.

"How?" He managed to choke out.

"I think the question should be 'How much?'" I said deviously.

"You wouldn't tell?" He pleaded.

"I would; just think, the famous Joe Solomon couldn't take down a mere stray cat!" I responded, "But now isn't the time. Let's get this van on the road. Don't we have a long trip to Maine?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. I guess he had accepted the fact that we were going to Blackthorne.

LINE BREAK

It turns out that we were going to take the Helicopter to Blackthorne instead of driving. I took advantage of the transition to change into comfier clothes. I changed into black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt; I have a ton of black clothes because of all the spying I do at school.

We were nearing Blackthorne, but I didn't pay any attention to it because Bex and I were in a heated argument about a very important topic that we had discussed the night before.

"Matt Damon is way better than Tom Cruise!" I argued.

"No way, Tom Cruise is WAY better than bloody Matt Damon!" She yelled. We were going over Blackthorne at the moment to get to the landing spot, so Bex took this opportunity to push me out of the Helicopter.

I expertly navigated myself through the open air to the only part I had hoped of surviving when I landed; the glass roof. Hopefully the glass would take off some of my momentum.

I landed with my knees bent and my hands on the ground to steady myself. Oddly enough my hood was still up, and that is how I planned to keep it. It shadowed my face so they couldn't tell who I was. The ceiling I had fallen through was unfortunately their dining hall ceiling and it was during dinner. I had my hood up and was dressed in all black so I looked very ominous.

I instantly began to notice every detail in the giant room. There were four tables against the walls and two floor-to-ceiling windows on the walls that were on either side of the double-door. There was a big space in the middle, and this is where I had landed. The tables were full of boys, and they were all now standing up and looking at me like I was a threat.

Before I could protest they began to attack me. I wasn't going to let them take down the Chameleon that easy, so naturally I fought back. The really crazy part about it was that I was winning.

They were terrible at hand-to-hand combat, but maybe the truth is that I was _really_ good at it. I would duck a second before they threw the punch. The younger kids were down in seconds, but the more experienced ones took about half a minute each.

No one left the room, but after a while they all backed away from me.

"Who are you?" A boy behind me yelled. I spun around with agility that surprised most of the boys. I soon recognized the boy who spoke; it was Zach.

"Well, I have to hand it to you Zach, you're brave." I said easily as if we were discussing the weather. I managed to put an English accent in my voice so that they wouldn't know it was actually the girl they would be staying with for the year.

"H-How d-do y-you know m-my n-n-name?" Zach stuttered.

"Maybe you're not so brave then." I responded.

"It doesn't matter how you know him. The question is why you're here." Another boy growled. I realized that this must be Grant; Zach's best friend.

"Well Grant, maybe I'm here to distract you from where my team is really doing the work or maybe my best friend pushed me out of a helicopter when we were passing over your school. What do _you_ think?" I asked him.

I said that because I knew that the real reason was absurd, so they would be forced to assume the other one. As I was talking I began to pace, and when I got close to the boys they would back away from me. As I went I widened my pace so that the circle was soon very big.

"I don't believe you." Grant argued.

I shrugged and responded calmly, "It doesn't matter what you believe, what matters is the truth." By now the circle was so big the boys were pretty spread out.

"So, what's the truth?" A boy shouted. I turned to him and was honestly disappointed. He was really weak, but looked really smart; like Liz. I realized that this was Jonas; the Tech-y for the sophomore class.

"Oh, Jonas, why would I tell you that? Where's the fun in it?" I said while still keeping up the annoyingly calm voice.

"Plan Orange guys!" I heard Zach shout from behind me. I didn't look back because I recognized his voice at once.

"Awww, that's no fun!" I complained, "Don't you want to know how I even knew about your 'top-secret-spy-school'?"

"You can tell us all that when we have you captured and tied up." Grant said menacingly, but I just smiled sweetly.

"Why do you think that you're going to catch me?" I didn't wait for them to respond because I had already jumped out of one of the floor to ceiling windows.

It wasn't difficult; since the boys were spread so thin they couldn't form a wall to block me quickly enough. I was out of there and running around the school to the helicopter pad before they even processed that I was gone.

"Thanks for that, Bexy" I said once I had reached the others. I ripped off my sweatshirt to reveal my green shirt. Since they never saw my face they would never know that I was the same person.

"Your welcome, Cam." Bex replied. I could tell that her way of apologizing was not breaking my arm for calling her Bexy.

"So, some boys are going to be coming out here soon in search of an English girl wearing all black. In case you were wondering, we all never saw her." I told the girls and Joe. They all nodded their heads and didn't ask questions.

"Are we going to enter?" I asked Joe, not at all dazed from meeting the boys.

"Yes, we don't want to be caught here. I know a back entrance; then we can meet Dr. Steve to get everything sorted out." Joe ordered us, taking charge again.


	4. Up for Adoption! sorry

** My story has been adopted by CaptainMeghanSparrow. I hope you enjoy her writing as much as you liked mine. I don't know when she will update. Thanks for reading, Goodbye!**


End file.
